


me, in your heart

by xylomylo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylomylo/pseuds/xylomylo
Summary: she closes her eyes. lets the silence lull her to sleep. allows it to consume every fibre of her consciousness, other than the part that has dahyun’s name written all over it. because tzuyu already has it tucked into the pockets of her dreams - it’s something she knows she can’t live without.





	me, in your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeuwuahh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/gifts).



> happy birthday @likeuwuahh u are the uwuest of all uwuahhs and i hope you have a great day because you deserve only the best :> the title says it all!!!

/

 

the night is quiet. there is nothing but chaeyoung’s steady breaths and the pounding of her own heart, and tzuyu hates it. her overthinking is amplified. it’s a warp of anxiety threatening to swallow her whole, and she can only chew on her bottom lip as her mind races on into the unknown. the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling don’t help.

“why aren’t you sleeping?” dahyun’s voice rings out, because chaeyoung sleeps like the dead, and they’ve all long stopped trying to whisper their way into late night conversations. “it’s your first day of senior year tomorrow.” 

the whirring of the air-con is deafening. tzuyu knows she has all of three seconds to decide between telling the truth or feigning sleep. because dahyun catches on really quickly, and never takes silence for an answer. then there’s also the fact that she herself is a terrible, terrible liar.

“um”, she holds minjoong a little closer to her chest. “i don’t know. maybe i’m a little nervous for tomorrow.” 

the words come out a little muffled, but tzuyu thinks dahyun hears it anyway. because there’s more shuffling, and a thud, and she chances a little peek - dahyun’s already climbing out of her own bed. she’s wearing those stupid yellow checkered pants that jeongyeon loves to make fun of, and it’s cute. it’s something her mind decides to latch onto, despite not being able to form coherent thoughts because of her nerves. 

“can i come cuddle?” the older girl’s standing at the side of her bed. tzuyu squints. it’s not like their room is really big or something, but under minimal lighting and with really bad eyesight, she thinks dahyun looks larger than usual. taller, maybe. with broader shoulders to carry the burdens of age, and herself - the pang of guilt settles uncomfortably in her chest.

she lifts the comforter. thinks she sees the the blurry image of dahyun smile. then before she knows it, dahyun’s already in her bed. there are hot breaths on her neck and tzuyu clenches her jaw - the older girl snuggles so closely tzuyu’s not sure where her own limbs begin and dahyun’s end. 

“what’s on your mind?” dahyun whispers, right into the hollow of her collarbone, and tzuyu tries to swallow the lump in her throat. doesn’t really know why she’s getting nervous all of a sudden. or why she’s even hesitating. because this is dahyun - the girl who’s seen everything. the girl who also knows everything, and loves her despite it all.

“i...guess i don’t know what to expect,” she ends up saying. shys away for a moment. “it’s stupid, i know. it’s just going to be the same because it’s just school.” then looks back only to see dahyun gazing up attentively - even in the dark, the older girl’s eyes sparkle. like fairy dust scattered all over to ward off her nightmares. there is no judgement, there is no fear; there is only love. 

the silence is back. but this time, it’s not as heavy, and her mind slows down. it’s more of a buzzing in her ears now, because dahyun is all pressed up against her and maybe it’s dahyun’s heartbeat tethering to her own. forcing it to slow. grounding it. making sure that it doesn’t run too quickly ahead, or lag behind - but just beating at the right pace. beside them all.

“what am i going to do without you?” tzuyu pouts. searches for dahyun’s hand in the dark. squeezes a little hopelessly, and gives in to the flush of her face. it’s embarrassing, how much she relies on dahyun - 

“you’ll be fine,” dahyun squeezes back. presses her face into tzuyu’s neck. “it’s not like i’m going anywhere.” 

it’s true. because they’re still going to be living in the same room, and be in the same group for a long, long time. ten years, maybe, and forever more -

“hey.” there’s a finger poking her cheek. it’s dahyun’s turn to pout, and it’s kind of unfair because tzuyu suddenly doesn’t remember what her earlier freak out was all about. thinks briefly about what it would feel like if she were to kiss it away. wonders if there would be fireworks behind her eyelids -

“i’ll always be here, okay?” dahyun points to somewhere just above her chest. at her heart. prods at it eventually. it’s corny. so, so corny, that tzuyu thinks her toes might start shriveling up anytime, but the blood that rushes to her face again says otherwise. 

the silence fades to an occasional throb. mostly in the background, now. because dahyun’s breathing is all she hears. it’s steady. smooth. familiar, and it’s already calming her more than anything could ever. washes over her in waves of reassurance, and tzuyu curls into dahyun instinctively.

“i know you will,” she whispers. it’s not a secret, but her heart seems to think it’s one. wants to hold it in the cradle of her palms and save it for a rainy day. this, she thinks, is dahyun’s very own brand of magic. 

she closes her eyes. lets the silence lull her to sleep. allows it to consume every fibre of her consciousness, other than the part that has dahyun’s name written all over it. because tzuyu already has it tucked into the pockets of her dreams - it’s something she knows she can’t live without. 

(later, when tzuyu’s fast asleep with her grip on dahyun loosened, the other girl gets up. slides out of bed. grabs her phone for a flashlight, and fumbles around as quietly as possible in the dark for the two school bags sitting at the corner of the room.

she opens them with deft fingers. checks if the both of them have all the right books, and stationery. checks the uniforms laid out on the chair beside them - if their badges are pinned just right. adjusts them both because they’re always lopsided, and maybe she will never stop caring too much.

then, when everything’s done, dahyun reaches for one of the post-it pads sitting at the table. scrawls out a have a great day! on two separate notes as best as she can in the semi-darkness, and sticks it on both bags. but then decides, at the very last minute, to draw a heart on tzuyu’s.

there’s a smile on her face that doesn’t go away even with sleep.)

 

/

 


End file.
